Don't you dare
by Sekainao
Summary: Just another china x Taiwan fic :)


So I tried a different pairing! Sorry it's so short but it's better than nothing!  
So basically Mei is the enemy and Yao is her lover/target. So like many of my other ones!

...

It was early afternoon and surprisingly dark outside since it was cloudy outside and by the sounds of it, raining. The blinds were half open making a line pattern on the face of a person sitting on the bed, the person was dressed in a man's shirt, big enough to reach her thighs. She was looking at the floor blankly, when she suddenly looked up, the lines moving across her face as she did so. Her face was pale and her eyes were a warm but soulless brown colour.

She looked behind her and saw the man sleeping, the woman sighed and brushed his hair out of his face. The man's name was Xiang, the woman named Mei had known him for many years but when Mei was fired from a secretive company they had become enemies until she was on a mission to receive information. The mission was to find Yao Wang...and kill him, the only way to find that out was through his brother, Xiang.

Mei wasn't proud at what she had done but she had to, but now that she had, Xiang was putty in her hands, she had him hooked around her little finger. Mei's beauty was enough to make any man head over heels, her long black hair was something that drew them in and her eyes were intimidating but it drew in the men, like she was a siren.

The man didn't stir but she was glad of that, she wanted to leave without having to break his heart. She began to stare at the male wanting to erase what had happened the night before but she couldn't, she seduced him and it was so simple. She felt guilty since it was his first time, but it was what her job required her to do. The man she was out to kill was also very close to her too, she had first met him in High School, they really hit it off and even kissed at one point and considered dating but Yao moved away and they never saw each other again...until she found him and she was almost there. It had been 5 years and Mei was now 22 and Yao was 23.

Yao had allegedly lost his parents in a car accident and he couldn't survive, he got involved in the drug and opium business despite his opium addiction to it a year ago, although he had cut down he was still smoking it. In other words, Yao ran a very big and powerful mafia business and Mei could get killed by simply getting near Yao, but sleeping with Xiang, she had an advantage.

The company Mei worked for wasn't much better, they sold drugs and saw Yao as a barrier so they wanted to get rid of her, when they heard Mei had kissed him and been close to him once they sent her so that she would be able to get closer to Yao. Mei had been forced to take drugs she didn't want and used as a succubus for the mafia group, in other words she was like a slave. She didn't want to sleep with Xiang or any other men, her own virginity was considered to be so special and yet it was taken away just like that.

Mei slipped off the man's shirt and proceeded to get dressed in her jeans, boots, low v neck shirt and her black blazer. Smoothing out her outfit she brushed her hair, making her bed head become tamed. She pulled a handgun from her pocket and reloaded it, she'd have to use it later on Yao.

She was about to leave when she looked back at Xiang, feeling guilty she walked over to the handsome, sleeping boy. Placing her hand on his cheek she gave him one last kiss, whispering in his ear, "I'm sorry" as she solemnly left.

It wasn't long before she could reach the main hallway, she had taken Xiang's key card and could easily weave in between the guards since she was as sneaky as she was beautiful. Anyone who saw her assumed she belonged to the mafia even though they'd never seen her before.

The office where Yao was became in sight and Mei suddenly became very nervous, could she kill her first love? Her first kiss was from him, she was hoping she wouldn't choke up...

...but she had an idea, her company suggested she seduce him too and then kill him when he least expected it.

Reaching the door was like entering hell, she knew he would be there, he probably never left, too busy smoking.

She checked her gun in her back pocket and grabbed the handle, cracking the door open seeing the room was dark and very cloudy. Mei wafted the smoke away and coughed, closing the door behind her, she could hear another breath breathing out more smoke.

"I knew you'd be arriving soon" a deep voice said, Mei froze and switched on the light. When the room was illuminated Mei saw a man in his chair, behind his desk he was smiling slyly as he stared at Mei.

"Five long years it's been..." He said rising from his chair, Mei took in his new being, he was tall, not too muscular and his long hair had been trimmed short and he had serious bed head. Mei resisted the urge to smile and instead just stared as he smoked his cigarette, he exhaled one last time and put the tobacco stick out. It was as if every movement of his overpowered Mei, she still loved him...but she was here for a reason.

Yao walked up to his ex...or his old love and backed her up against a wall, Mei let out a panicked breath as she was trapped by him. He pressed against her and Mei couldn't look away..those eyes were just staring through her.  
"You've changed, Mei don't think I don't know what you have done"

Mei looked away until Yao grasped her face gently, making her face him again. Mei was disgusted in herself, he knew what she had done before..but she needed to tell him she was forced to.

"You've seduced men, pushed them away, running with the information. I know what you are here for"

"That's not true!" Mei shouted, swatting his hand away. She hugged his torso and pushed him back until he was against the desk, Yao's back met the desk and Mei clambered on top of him drawing lines on his chest with her finger. Every touch drove Yao insane, but not delirious.

"I missed you so much...I've needed you since that day you left...left me heartbroken...I'm here...to have you again"

Mei was about to go in for a kiss when Yao grabbed her wrists, she was too startled to do anything as Yao switched the positions, he slammed her under him forcefully leaving Mei pinned down.

"You think I'm stupid? I can see right through you...you're not the girl I fell in love with...you became a whore...hungry for man's touch...hungry to kill...I won't fall for it...you're just a whore"

Mei looked shocked, if only he knew that she didn't want to be thought of like that...it's not like she wanted to sleep with every victim of the mafia and take drugs.

Mei's eyes began to tear up and she ripped her hands from his and covered her eyes, not wanting him to see her pathetic face. Yao suddenly got confused...did he say something that wasn't relevant.

He heard muffled cries from her, he took her hands and moved them away from her face, seeing the innocent Mei underneath, still there somehow.

"Mei...?"

"It's not like I wanted it...I never wanted to sleep with...those men...I wish I still had my virginity...but it was snatched away...I wish I could love...they forced me...to take drugs...to give away every ounce of my dignity...I..."

Yao suddenly felt bad about what he said, forced into having sex might as well have been as bad as rape. Yao got off the desk as Mei sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes. Yao rubbed his head, ashamed of what he said to her.

"Mei...I didn't..."

"I know, it's okay...to some extent I blame myself...but I don't intend to kill you today..."

Yao looked up to her, "Isn't that what you came here for?"

Mei smiled, "It is, but how could I kill a man that I still love inside?"

Yao smiled too, "Mei..." He said as he embraced the girl, looking into her deep eyes that were so happy now, but there was a hint of sadness there somewhere.

"But they'll kill you if you don't kill me" Yao said, putting his forehead on hers.

She shrugged, "I know...that's why I wanted you to do it"

Yao's smile fell, "What?"

Mei got begun out of her pocket and handed it to Yao, "I'll be happy...I'll die happy...if you do it"

Yao looked at the gun, "Mei...you want to die?"

"My life isn't going to get much better from here, there's no hope for me"

Mei placed the gun against her chest, Yao's hands still on the handle, "Please...do this for me"

Yao looked up at Mei, she was smiling. Yao went in his pocket and took out a handgun too, he pointed the gun to his chest too and signalled Mei to take the handle. Despite her conscience she did and their eyes met.

"I will if you will" Yao said,

"Why?"

"My life's the same, Mei"

"I see"

Mei moved the barrel to her heart and so did Yao. Mei breathed faster, scared...

Yao held her cheek and reassured her without saying anything, with his mind he communicated with her. He leaned in and a kiss took place, passionate...all those years were spent wanting each other and all this was expressed behind their lips and as they parted they smiled.

"Don't you dare let me live..." Mei said, smiling.

"Same to you"

As the couple shared one last kiss and smiled afterward two gunshots filled the air.


End file.
